A Dance with Demons
by Juzu
Summary: Revising! The new Chapter One will be up soon! I hope!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Well…the idea for this story popped into my head one day so I started thinking about it and then came to a decision…here's the first chapter of A Dance with Demons…hope you like it…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other characters are.

****

**Chapter 1**

****

The sky was black. It was either from the clouds or just from the time of day…or night really. It was late. The sleek black chocobo blended in perfectly with its surroundings as it ran without worrying about stumbling on the forest path. Its rider only paid half attention to where they were heading. His mind was on his mission more than anything.

His chocobo suddenly warked and began to prance nervously. He looked up and reached his hand out to rub his birds head.

"Sh-h-h-h…what's the matter boy?" he asked softly. The chocobo calmed and stood still as he looked around. Not seeing anything he nudged the black bird forward and decided to keep an eye on his surroundings. The only sounds were the crunch of leaves under the chocobos feet and the wind as it blew through the trees.

After another hour of travel he finally found a place that looked like it would be good for a campsite. He dismounted his chocobo and relieved it of the packs from its shoulders. After he set his bag next to the trunk of a big tree he fed and watered the bird. He tied the reins to a low hanging branch.

He walked around the small clearing and found enough dry sticks to build a small camp fire. Once that was done he opened one of his packs and pulled out his bedroll. He unfolded it under the tree for shelter. The sky looked like it would start pouring down rain any minute. He got that done then opened the second pack. He pulled out his travel rations. He began to eat.

After a minute his chocobo let out a wark and began to prance again. Its green eyes rolled as it stomped the ground. He stood up and went to soothe it but movement caught his eye.

He froze in mid-stride and looked to the other side of the clearing. That's where the movement had come from. He narrowed his eyes.

The little girl gasped, her eyes going wide in fear. She turned and started to run.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back at the man in the clearing. He wore a dark colored suit and a tie. His hair looked black but she couldn't tell. His eyes were to dark to see the color. "Come here," he said in a soft tone to show that he meant no harm.

Timidly the little girl walked towards him. Her eyes were still wide and watching for any signs that he would hurt her. He could see that her hair was a light color as well as her eyes but it was too dark to tell what color. She wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was torn and dirty. She had dirt smudged on her face, arms, and legs. Her long hair was tangled and had a few leafs in it too.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked bending down to go through one of his packs.

"W-w-we were attacked by a mon-monster…" she sniffed and looked like she might cry.

"Are there others with you?"

She shook her head. "No…the monster…" she sniffed again.

"Oh…hey come here. You look hungry," he said and held out another pack of his travel rations.

She walked closer to him. She slowly reached out and took it from him. "Thank you!" she said.

He smiled, which for him was rare. "You're welcome. Here. Sit down and eat. I'll get you something to drink," he said motioning at his bedroll.

She sat down and began to eat. He handed her an extra canteen of water that he had. He sat down and they eat in silence.

She yawned when she was finished. "Thank you sir but…I've caused you enough trouble," she started to get up and walk away.

"No. It's too dangerous for you to leave here now. Go ahead. You can sleep there. I'll stand watch," he said. 

"Oh…okay…" she laid down and got settled into his bedroll. A minute later she was asleep. He watched her for a few minutes then looked around the clearing for more wood to feed the fire. 

                                    ****

The next morning the little girl sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Did you sleep well?" the man asked her. She could see what he looked like clearly now. He had short raven black hair and brown eyes. His suit was a dark navy blue and his tie was red.

"Yes I did. Thank you," she said. He could see her clearly now. Her eyes were a pale sky blue. Her hair was long and a pale blonde almost white color. 

"Hmm…but what to do with you now?" he was talking aloud to himself but her eyes widened in fear. "No, no. I won't hurt you. You can't stay out here by yourself…I'm heading towards the chocobo farm…want to go with me?"

"SURE! If you don't mind…" she said her fear gone.

"Not at all. Let's break camp then we'll leave," he said. They did that then he mounted the black chocobo and pulled her up in front of him. "Hold on!"

She squealed when the chocobo took off at a run. They reached the chocobo farm an hour later. He rode away leaving the little girl there to be cared for…

                                    ****

The man sat up and opened his eyes. "Another dream…about her…" he sighed and shook his head. He was to meet with his friends in Cosmo Canyon tomorrow so he better get ready to leave.

                                    ****


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Well…thanks for the reviews…but here's chapter 2! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other character is…

****

**Chapter 2 **

****

_'Everything is so peaceful here,'_ the young woman thought as she gazed at the meadow around her. The grass was a lush green and swayed in the breeze. There were different kinds of flowers everywhere that were in full bloom and swayed with the grass.

She was sitting on a rock under a willow tree with her bare feet in the cold water of the crystal clear stream in front of her. She reached back and pulled her braided hair over her shoulder. She pulled out the ribbon that held it and undid the braid. She shook her head and the breeze caught the long golden brown tendrils, blowing them around her. She sighed and turned her soft emerald green gaze to the sky above. 

There wasn't a single cloud in sight. The sky itself was a light purple/blue mix.

When she had first opened her eyes to the sky the day she had arrived she had thought that many moons hung there. But a closer look had said otherwise. They were planets.

She looked at one in particular. It was a blue and green ball that swirled with white. Her home planet…earth as it was called. She let her thoughts drift back to her time there…

One man instantly came to mind. Bright glowing blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Cloud Strife was his name. She had only known him for awhile but she had felt something everytime he was close by. She had trouble breathing right around him. She had always felt warm and safe when she looked at him. A strange feeling always came over her…

But then another man's face came to mind. Bright glowing green/blue eyes in a face framed by long silver hair…Sephiroth. He had always been a dark shadow to her…one that had been above every step she took. One day the shadow had descended upon her bringing darkness and more pain and fear than she had ever known, even during the days when Shinra had chased her. That shadow could only be stopped by sacrifice. Her sacrifice.

She had been happy when the dark shadows disappeared from the planet. She would never truly forgive him for what he did to her. She shivered from a sudden chill.

She turned her thoughts to her other friends…Yuffie…a young energetic girl with stormy grey eyes and short brown hair. Yuffie was always thinking of new ways to steal materia and such. She had always smiled a big happy smile and had been a good friend.

Another face…Tifa. Tifa's maroon eyes had always been bright as had her smile. Her hair was long and brown in color. She was always by Cloud's side helping him…loving him from a distance. There had been tension between her and Tifa over Cloud's attention.

The next face…Cid. He was the pilot of the Highwind. The ship they had used to travel. His eyes were a clear blue and his hair a sandy blonde. He would do anything she asked. A friend she respected for his determination.

Barret was the next face. He was a friend who always wanted his opinion to be heard. He had been kind to her and always wanted the best for his daughter Marlene.

The next face…a cat like creature with fiery red fur and a flame tipped tail…Red or Nanaki…she called him Red. He was quiet and smart. He could understand her mood without her having to speak. He had cheered her up on more than one occasion.

Vincent…now he was interesting…always calm and quiet. He knew what he was doing without having to think about it. He had been there for her and had helped her just like the rest. She had tried everything to get him to forgive himself without luck. She wondered if he was still the same as he had been.

She was left to her thoughts for only a few more minutes.

"Aeris!" a feminine voice called to her.

She sighed and put her boots back on glancing at the flowers too. She stood and started walking towards her mother's voice ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind like something was calling for her to return…

                                    ****


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note: Hey…well…here's chapter 3! Hope everyone likes this so far! Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other characters are.

****

**Chapter 3**

****

Everything was black but not silent. The cold air was filled with pain filled screams and cries full of fear. Shadows danced in the light of the flames from the raging fire burning everything in its path. The wind roared with the flames…bringing with it blasts of freezing cold ice. People were running everywhere trying to escape but without luck…a dark shadow over took them.

One pain filled cry stood out among the rest. Chains rattled as their prisoner tried to escape the sounds….haunting memories…of a past life… 

The young man lashed out trying to free himself but did not have the strength needed to brake the chains that held him. Dull long silver hair fell limply into his once handsome face that was now twisted in pain. His glowing green/blue eyes were no longer bright but were dull…lifeless…clouded with pain and…fear?

Pain raced through him leaving him on his hands and knees panting for breath. He shook violently, arms wrapped around himself to protect and make him seem smaller.

He regretted everything he had done…but it had started in his weakest moment…the monster had spoken to him and he had listened.

Many innocent people had lost their lives because of him…he had almost wiped out the planet in his time of madness.

_'But…how can I leave all the blame on that monster? I was the one who listened to her harsh words that were covered in honey…it was me who killed all those people…my fault…my sin…'_ the last few words raced through his mind. No matter how hard he tried to forget something always would remind him of the horrible wrongs he had done…to her most of all. She had only been kneeling there…praying…

The monster had screamed at him to kill her…end her life before she ruined his plans…and he had listened. He instantly regretted the picture that came to mind. She knelt on a crystal alter hands clasped before her and her eyes closed in prayer. Her long golden brown hair was shown to have a red glitter in the bright sun that shone down on her. When his puppet had failed to kill her he had jumped holding his long blade in front of him and pointed down. 

He felt the blade pass through her as his feet hit the ground. He straightened and the sinister grin spread across his face. Her eyes had opened. Though he couldn't see them from his position he knew that they were a soft emerald green…as soft as the smile that appeared as they closed and he pulled his blade free…

The pain returned almost doubled. He closed his eyes tightly praying that the darkness would consume him…but it never did. Finally the pain stopped, leaving him a huddled broken form on the ground…a prisoner wrapped in chains…

The screams slowly faded. The only sound was his labored breathing. He sat up when it was under control. _'It's over…for now…maybe I can rest…' he wanted to drift off to a sleep like state but as soon as his eyes closed pain washed through him and the screams began again. __'Haven't I suffered enough?! Haven't I been sinned against?'_

More memories…a cold room…a cell…rough hands dragged the poor boy away from it…down empty cold hallways…towards an even colder place. 

This new room was frozen with cold. It was filled with machines, wires, tubes, strange things…and glowing substances. The lights glared down upon him as he lay on a hard cold metal table. Straps around his wrists, ankles, waist, and even a loose one around his neck held him in place as the Professor walked closer. Not a word was said as buttons were pushed and 5 needles lowered from the machine above him to pierce his skin…he let out a pain filled cry that echoed around the lab and in his black abyss as the glowing substance met his blood…_'Please…let the pain stop…let me rest…' _

But there would be no rest for him…not after what he had done. No…never would there be a place for this broken, fallen angel…Angel? No…he was no angel…he was a demon…But then no. Not even that word could describe the darkness that lived in his soul. All he would know was pain from now on…but…what was this feeling in the back of his shattered mind…of being called to return…? Return? To what?

                                    **** 


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Well. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other characters are.

****

**Chapter 4**

****

Cosmo Canyon was a small, quiet town settled within the rock wall of the canyon. Giggles came from the benches around the Cosmo Flame. The young man who stood at the top of the stairs turned his glowing blue gaze that way. The 2 young women sat side by side with their backs to him. They were giggling and whispering.

Cloud smiled as he looked away from Tifa and Yuffie.

"Yo! Strife! Whatcha doing just standin' there, eh? Come join us!" 

Cloud shook his head and walked over to where Barret and Cid sat at the nig table playing a game of cards. "Hey guys. Haven't seen you for awhile," he said sheepishly.

"Try 5 months," Cid snorted dealing the cards for a new game.

"Five months since we defeated Sephiroth and saved the planet…so what have you 2 been doing?" Cloud asked shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

 "Me an' Shera have been fixing my rocket," Cid said with a shrug.

"I've been helping to rebuild North Corel. Marlene's been helping too," Barret said looking at the little girl who was running towards Tifa and Yuffie.

"Well. Look who finally showed up. Better late than never though I guess," Red XIII said as he walked up to Cloud.

"And it's good to see you too. Hey…where's Vincent?" Cloud looked around.

"He's not here yet," Yuffie said as the 3 girls walked over. Cloud noted the mischievous look was still in her eyes but overall she seemed more mature…a little.

"That's strange…you beat Vincent here," Cid said with a confused look.

"Well. I'm here now," a voice said. They all jumped and turned to the entrance.

"He's here! Can we eat now?" Marlene asked jumping up and down.

"Sure. This way," Red led the way inside to a room that had a single table with chairs around it. They each took a seat and their dinner was brought out after a few minutes.

They talked and laughed while they ate and shared stories about what they had each been doing. After awhile Yuffie turned to Red.

"Hey Red. Mind if I ask you a question?" she asked tilting her head to the side a bit. Everyone turned their attention to the 2.

"Go ahead," he said looking at her with his one good eye.

"Well…I found this materia but I don't know what it does and it won't cast any kind of spell," she stated as she pulled the orb from her pocket. It was about 2 times bigger than other marble sized materia and was an orange color that swirled with a light pink color.

"Hmm…I've never seen materia like this before. Where did you find it?" he asked looking closely at it.

"In a cave near Wutai," she said.

"I don't know what it could be…I'll look at it more after the meal is finished," he said.

She nodded and put it back in her pocket. They all went back to eating. When the meal was finished they all followed Red up to the library. He walked around looking at the books on the shelves as they sat down and made themselves comfortable. Finally he selected a book and pulled it off the shelf. He used his paw and flipped through the pages every once in awhile looking at the materia that Yuffie had sat on the floor in front of the book.

After a few minutes he looked up and around at everyone. "Well…I have found this materia. It well…put simply will raise people from the death," he said.

"It brings them back to life?" Cloud asked hopefully. Tifa looked at the floor knowing before it was said what or who he was thinking about.

"Yes Cloud but you have to been at the place of the death in order to do so," Red stated.

"Could…it bring back Aeris?" 

Red nodded. "That is very possible," he said.

"What do you guys think? Should we try it?" Cloud asked looking around at everyone. They nodded. "Well. Let's go!" Cloud exclaimed heading for the door. They followed him outside.

"Hey! I brought the Highwind so we can take that to the Forgotten Capital," Cid said when they reached the entrance.

They headed for the airship.

                                    ****

"Okay Red…is there anything that needs to be done besides this?" Cloud asked.

Red shook his head. "No…all we need was the…body. Now the incantation…you better just let me do it…" Cloud nodded and stepped back form Aeris' body to let Red move forward. 

He looked down at where she lay on the ground and took a deep breath. "Put the materia in her hands before I start," he said. Cloud did as he said. They others stepped back even further.

"Etodu dsuunohk yhu! Zci huxdos juwuezuj…nuepu tudzytuj…oz'd zoxu zy efevuh! Maz wyt ubuti zfy dyasd tudzytuj yhu xadz tuzath…Hyf efevuh! O daxxyh zcuu!" Red said.

The wind instantly began to blow in big gusts. White light was emitted from the materia. The light slowly began to surround her…

                                    ****

Aeris sighed and looked over at her mother. She was about to say something when white light shot down from the sky and engulfed her. 

"Aeris…I guess we'll meet again some other time," her mother said sadly as she watched the light around her. It was a warm feeling that wrapped around her as everything faded to black...

                                    ****

A bright white light shot down from above him. He watched as it surrounded him like ropes. The chains that held him faded and the cold pain faded too. For once he could rest as a peaceful darkness covered his mind…

                                    ****

The light flashed and the group had to cover their eyes. They looked at Aeris when the light finally faded.

"What happened?" Cid asked looking around.

"I don't know…" Red said slowly.

"She's gone," Vincent stated softly.

It was true…Aeris wasn't where they had last seen her…before the spell had started…

                                    ****

"…where…where am I?" green eyes slowly focused as she sat up and looked around. Everything was rock and snow was being blown around by a fierce wind. _'Wait…I know this place…the Crater…but…why am I here?' _Aeris thought as she stood. She tilted her head to the side a bit trying to seeing what lay a few feet from her.

It was black…and silver. She gasped as the thing groaned and opened glowing green eyes.

"…Sephiroth…" she shook her head and backed away as he looked at her with his dull eyes.

"…I…know you…but…" he groaned and leaned forward. She watched as he slumped to the side eyes closed.

                                    ****

A sharp scream shattered the night's stillness. She sat up fast her breathing hard and ragged. _'Another bout…I don't know how much more of this I can stand…what is wrong with me? Why does this happen? What is this…thing within me…?' the young woman closed her eyes against the dizziness that caused everything to spin. When the feeling passed she looked out the window at the chocobos in the field. She shook her head and laid back down. She had to get back to sleep._

                                    ****   

(Author's Note: The strange words used in the spell? Well. They happen to be part of the same strange language that my friend Rueh uses in her story 'In a Different Time and Space.' To figure out what was said you can read her story because in later chapters she gives a few hints on figuring it out…just a suggestion and in case you were wondering about it…)


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note: Hello! Well…here's chapter 5! Hope you all like it!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other character is though…

****

****

**Chapter 5**

****

After searching for awhile Aeris had finally found a shelter for the night. She berated herself for dragging Sephiroth to it. He was the one who had killed her! Why should she help him now! After searching the same cave like room she found a bunch of dry wood and tried to get a fire started.

A soft humming sound filled her head after a minute of struggling with a fire.

**_CHILD…YOU'RE BACK…BUT DANGER AWAITS…_**

_'What do you mean Planet?' _Aeris thought.

**_MORE SHADOWS…DARKNESS…MONSTER…THE ONE NOT OF MY CHILDREN…_**

_'The crisis from the sky?'_

**_YES…BUT MORE THAN THAT…YOU BOTH ARE SAFE FOR NOW…_**

_'Both? You mean Sephiroth is in danger to? But what is this other danger? And why should I care about him?'_

**_HE CAN HELP…JOIN POWER…_**

_'Planet? What is this other danger? What will happen? When will it happen?'_

**_BUT MUST WORK WITH HIM AND FORGIVE HIM…___**

_'How can I do that?'_

**_HAUNTED BY THE MEMORIES…IF NOT FORGIVEN AND SHOWN A PATH OF LIGHT…WILL TURN TO DARKNESS AGAIN…_**

_'Planet! You haven't answered my other questions!'_

**_TIME WILL TELL…ALL I CAN SAY…HAVE WARMTH…_**

With those last words the wood Aeris had been trying to light for fire burst into flame. The soft humming slowly faded. Aeris glanced at Sephiroth's unconscious form. She shook her head and turned away from him. Why should she care? Yes it was her job to help keep the planet safe but why with him of all people? Why not Cloud? He would be better in any case because the others would follow him.

She shook her head and laid down. She got comfortable then slowly fell to sleep.

                                    ****

"I don't understand," Red shook his head. "Everything was done as it should have been. I don't know if something went wrong with the spell or maybe I didn't say a word right?"

The group sat around a camp fire in the Forgotten Capital still. They all were thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

"It doesn't make sense…but what do those words actually mean? Maybe there was something in the spell that was in that language that we didn't realize?" Vincent suggested.

"That's probably it!" Cloud exclaimed hopefully.

Tifa looked at the ground. Yuffie watched her then she too looked at the ground. Cid and Barret looked baffled. 

"I could translate it but it might take some time," Red said looking at them all.

"We'll go back to Cosmo Canyon in the morning so you can do that then," Cloud said.

"I'll stand first watch," Vincent stood and vanished into the night shadows.

"Let's turn in," Barret sighed standing and heading for his tent. The others followed and went to their own tents.

                                    ****

_'…what is this warmth? Yet I am cold at the same time? Maybe a better question…where am I?' _Sephiroth slowly opened his green/blue eyes. He sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. _'A cave? And snow? Is this a part of the crater?'_ he thought as he looked to the cave's entrance.

He turned to look at the fire. _'…flames everywhere…screams…no no NO!' He shook his head to get rid of the memories. He looked past the flames at the person sleeping there. _'Isn't she the same one I…murdered? No! This is just more of my punishment! That light was an illusion! I'm still in that dark pit…'_ he shook his head again to clear his thoughts as she stirred in her sleep._

He moved after a minute but only to the wall of the cave behind him. He brought his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over them. He rested his chin on his arms. _'This is where I belong…in the cold and shadows…' He had moved out of the fire's light. It was awhile before his thoughts settled and he was able to fall to sleep._

                                    ****

"Yes Red?" Vincent asked as Red walked up and sat beside the rock he sat on.

"I'm just here to take the second watch…but something's been bothering you," Red stated.

Vincent gave a slight smirk. "Indeed. There's something wrong somewhere…even Chaos feels it…a dark power is stirring…don't you feel it?"

"Yes. I have noticed a dark feeling ever since we used that spell…but what exactly does Chaos feel?" Red asked.

"He feels a lot of different things but this has bothered him for a long time…from the time I first woke up and realized he was inside of me…I can't really explain this feeling…there's a lot of them…" Vincent turned his crimson gaze to the full moon. "And when the moon is like this the feelings are at their peak."

"But you can't really tell what the feelings are?" Red tilted his head to the side in interest.

"No…I'll try though…there's…longing?"

"Longing? For what?"

"Another darkness other than what we can sense now…it…it doesn't make any sense to me," Vincent sighed.

"Hmm…besides what Chaos feels had _you been feeling strange things?" Red looked thoughtful as he said this._

"I've been having a dream of a past encounter for the past month if that's what you were asking," Vincent looked at him.

"Who was this dream about?" Red asked.

"Someone I met while on a mission for the Turks…she was lost in the forest at night. Her parents had been killed by a monster. I helped her and took her to the chocobo farm. Haven't seen her since then…but the dreams are about when I met her," Vincent thought back to the dream and told everything that happened during it to Red.

"Hmm…too much darkness on the planet at this moment to try and figure it out. Let's just do this one mystery at a time. We'll figure out what happened with the spell and after that I'll help you. I'm sure you don't want the other's involved," Red said.

"Yeah. Have you thought about that spell any more?" Vincent asked.

"I have and I was able to translate a few words while at it. It says something about 2 souls…but other than that no," Red sighed.

"Well we'll think about it more at Cosmo Canyon. See you in the morning," Vincent said standing and walking back towards the camp.

Red watched after him. _'Funny. That's the most any of us have ever gotten him to open up,' he thought shaking his head._

                                    ****  


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note: Hey…sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was working on other stories of mine…anyways…here's chapter 6! Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other character is…

****

****

**Chapter 6**

****

Aeris sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Even considering the cold hard ground she had slept fairly well. She looked at the fire. It was still burning the same as it had last night. She looked to the other side of the fire then froze. _He wasn't there. She looked around the entire cave but still didn't see _him_. She again looked around for something that she could use to defend herself if it came to that. _

She found nothing. A noise outside the cave made her jump. She cautiously approached the entrance. She choked back a cry when she saw a huge monster trashing around wildly like it was trying to get something off its back…

And it succeed in that. She gasped out of surprise as the silver haired warrior flew away from the creature. It screamed in anger and charged him. He jumped back and flipped onto its back again. He locked his arms around its neck and wouldn't let go for nothing. 

The creature was at least 3 times his size. It started choking and slammed its back against the rock wall. But still it couldn't get Sephiroth to release his hold. After a few long minutes the monster finally lay motionless on the ground. Sephiroth got up and staggered away from it breathing heavily.

He didn't seem to notice her as he walked back towards the cave. He stopped a few feet in front of her. He looked at the ground so he wouldn't have to meet her gaze.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I woke up and that monster was searching for food. It was reaching for you," he replied in a barely audible voice.

"Oh…" she turned back to the cave. The fire was out now. "Well we can't stay here. We have to find away out of here and get to the closest town. Once there I'm going to call my friends," she said turning back to face him.

He nodded and still wouldn't meet her eyes. She regarded him for a minute. "Well? How do we get out of here?" she finally asked.

"Oh umm…" he looked around. "This…this way…this path leads to the top of the crater," he said pointing it out to her.

"Fine then. Led on. I don't want you behind me," she said.

He nodded and started up the path.

A soft humming reached her ears. _'Planet?'_

**_YOU MUST WORK TO HELP HIM BE FORGIVEN…_**

_'But Planet…after what he's done…how can I forgive him?'_

**_MY CHILD…YOU KNEW OF YOUR DEATH BEFOREHAND…YOU KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT IT…YOU KNEW THE CIRCUMSTANCES THAT WOULD LEAD TO IT…SO WHY ARE YOU SURPRISED THAT IT CAME TO PASS?_**

_'I was happy Planet…he took it all away from me…'_

The Planet sighed. **_YOU MUST FORGIVE HIM…ONLY WAY TO PROTECT THE FUTURE…_**

The Planet's presence left her. She sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long trip.

                                    ****

The Highwind landed and the group got off then headed for the entrance of Cosmo Canyon. No one said much. They didn't feel like talking. They walked in silence until they neared the entrance. 

"Hey…look at that chocobo," Tifa said pointing to it.

They followed her gaze to find the huge black bird standing a good distance from the entrance. 

"Wonder what its doing," Yuffie said and walked towards it.

"Stay away from it! You don't know if it's wild or what!" Cid exclaimed. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"But what's that?" Barret asked narrowing his eyes to get a better look.

"What's what?" Cloud asked trying to see whatever it was that he saw.

"There's something on the ground next to it," Barret answered.

Red raised his head and sniffed the air. "It's a person!" 

They walked towards the chocobo and figure lying on the ground. Cloud walked up to the chocobo to get to the person but the chocobo hissed and pecked at his arm. 

"Hey!" he yelled and jumped back.

"Let me try," Tifa said. She walked forward slowly. The chocobo warked softly but didn't move as she got closer. She kept her eyes on the sleek black bird as she knelt down. It tossed its head but that was all.

Satisfied that it wasn't going to do anything Tifa moved the person from laying face down to laying on their back.

"We better get her into the town! I don't think she's okay!" Tifa looked at the others. 

Yuffie approached slowly but the chocobo didn't do anything. "Looks like it doesn't like guys. One of you come get her while we distract the chocobo," she said.

Vincent walked forward. Yuffie and Tifa moved towards the chocobo but it hissed and pecked at them. They yelled and jumped back. Vincent stopped when he was in front of the bird. It just warked softly and rubbed its head against his arm. He pat the top of its head then knelt down and carefully picked the young woman up. 

The others stared at him. How come the chocobo was nice to him and the girls but not the rest of them? It didn't make sense.

Red shook his head. "Anyways. Take her to the inn and we'll see what's wrong with her," he said turning to go up the stairs. The others followed. The chocobo stopped following Vincent at the foot of the stairs.

                        ****

"A fever caused her to fall unconscious like this," the healer of Cosmo Canyon said after he finished looking at the woman.

"Will she be all right?" Tifa asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest," with that said he nodded to Red and left the room.

"Well I suggest that we leave and let her rest. Besides we have to figure out what went wrong with that materia," Red said.

"But maybe someone should come back later and check on her," Tifa suggested.

"Someone will do that. We have something else to do right now though," Cloud said sliding an arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. The others followed.

                                    ****

It was a few hours before she woke up. Judging from the view out the window next to the bed she was in Cosmo Canyon.

She stood up and stretched. After she did that she walked to the bathroom deciding on taking a shower.

When she was done she wrapped a towel around herself. She got another one and began to dry her long blonde/white hair. But then the attack came.

Her breathing went ragged and everything started spinning. Screams filled her mind. Pain lanced through her head causing her to scream herself and sink to the floor.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Her eyes went wide and she screamed again. The door was all but slammed closed.

                                    ****

They raced up the stairs of the inn following the sounds of the screams. They went into the room where they had taken the woman they had found earlier. Inside they found Vincent…but his face was redder that his cloak.

"What happened?" Barret asked.

Vincent took a deep breath. "She screamed so I ahaa…yeah…" he cleared his throat.

"You went into the bathroom?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Well she screamed!" Vincent said in defense.

They all shook their heads. After a few minutes the woman came out of the bathroom looking shaken. Her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but a few of her bangs fell in front of her face. Her eyes were pale sky blue. She wore a forest green shirt that was tucked neatly into a khaki colored skirt that went to her ankles. It buttoned all the way down but from her knees down wasn't buttoned. She wore a pair of tennis shoes as well.

"Are you all right?" Tifa asked.

"Uh…yes…I'm fine…" she said swallowing.

"What's your name?" Red asked.

"Uh…Kendra," she answered with a small nod.

"Well Kendra. What happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" she said slowly.

"Okay. Where were you going?"

"I was on my way here. I wanted to talk to Nanaki…I believe you are him?"

"Yes. Just call me Red. Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Well Red. I was wondering if you would mind if I did a little bit of studying?" she asked.

"Not at all. You can join us now if you wish. A few of the elders are going to share stories around the Flame," Red said.

"Okay," Kendra followed him down the stairs. The others shrugged and followed after them.

                                    ****

Halfway through the second story Cloud's PHS rang. He got up and answered it away from the Flame as to not disturb anyone else.

"Hello?"

"Cloud? Is that you?"

"Yeah…who is this?"

"It's me…Aeris…"

"Aeris!" The members of Avalanche looked over at him.

"Yes it's me," she giggled.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Icicle Village."

"Well…it's a little late now so how about if we pick you up in the morning?" he asked.

"I'm not alone."

"…who else is there?"

"Him. Please come get me now," she begged.

"…Sephiroth…" Cloud breathed as anger began to stir. "We'll be there soon," he told her.

"Thank you. Bye!"

Cloud turned to Avalanche. "Aeris is in Icicle Village…but Sephiroth is with her. We have to go get her now," he said.

"All right. Who's going?" Cid asked.

Everyone stood up and they went to the Highwind.

                                    ****


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this but here it is! Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any one else is…

****

**Chapter 7**

****

Aeris stood looking out the window of the inn waiting for the members of Avalanche to arrive. Sephiroth was sitting on the floor in one of the corners of the room not saying anything which was fine with her.

She waited for a few more minutes then a group of people came out of the shadows and walked towards the door of the inn. She caught a glimpse of a moving fire and then raced towards the door leaving Sephiroth behind.

She ran down the stairs and into the lobby just as the doors opened. 

"Aeris!" Tifa and Yuffie yelled and ran to meet her in a big hug. The others hurried over. Aeris gave them each a hug but stopped when she reached Cloud.

"I've missed you," he said softly.

"I've missed you too," she replied as she hugged him. She hugged him a little longer than the others.

"You said that Sephiroth was with you?" Red asked.

Aeris nodded and hugged Cloud tighter. Cloud narrowed his eyes and looked at the stairs. The others turned and followed his gaze. Sephiroth stood there just watching them.

They moved so they stood between him and Aeris. They also readied their weapons in case he attacked. There was only a tense silence in the air as no one dared to move.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked angrily finally braking the silence.

Sephiroth looked around and tossed his hair over his shoulder. "She told me to lead the way from the crater to the village so I did."

"But how are you alive?" 

"…that spell said something about 2 souls…so when Aeris was revived I'm guessing Sephiroth was too," Red spoke up with a thoughtful look. 

"Were you able to translate anymore of it?" Cid asked.

Red shook his head. 

Vincent lowered his gun. "He's not going to attack or anything," he said watching Sephiroth who still hadn't moved.

"I don't trust him," Barret muttered.

"Who does?" Aeris asked glaring at Sephiroth.

"Well. We'll get a room here tonight then go back to Cosmo Canyon tomorrow," Cloud said. They went to the front desk and got rooms for everybody. Once that was done Aeris went up the stairs to the room she now shared with Tifa and Yuffie. They were talking happily. The others filed past Sephiroth giving his dirty looks as they went to their rooms.

When they were all in their rooms Sephiroth went up to the room that he and Aeris had been in. He sat down on the edge of the bed. It was a long time before he was able to fall asleep.

                                    ****

When Sephiroth woke up the next morning he had a bad feeling. He got up and brushed out his hair then went down stairs. It was just as he had thought. All the members of Avalanche were gone. They had left him behind.

He sat down at a table in the restaurant and ordered a small breakfast. He thought to himself while he waited.

_'So I'm alone again…why should this bother me? I've always been alone…'_

                                    ****

The Highwind landed outside of Cosmo Canyon and the group got off. They headed for the entrance while talking happily with Aeris. They entered the small town then went to sit around the Flame as they continued to tell her what had been going on the past few months. She listened excitedly to what they said. After they were done she told them about the place she had been.

"The Promised Land?" Red asked.

Aeris nodded. "Yes. That's where I was. It was really nice. My…my real mother was there with me. We had fun together. But I like it back here with all my friends," she said.

"Now…what should we do about Sephiroth?" Of course it was Cloud who brought this up.

"I don't trust him," she stated.

"But he gave us no reason to do anything to him yesterday," Vincent pointed out.

"That's true but we don't know what he's like," Barret said.

"He was quiet the entire time I was with him," Aeris said.

"I think he's going to try to finish what he started," Cid stated.

"Well? What should we do?" Yuffie asked.

"I say we just wait and see what he does first but be ready in case he does anything wrong," Tifa suggested.

They others agreed.

"Who's that?" Aeris asked nodding towards the place where Kendra sat reading a book.

"Her name is Kendra. She was on her way here to study when we found her unconscious just outside the entrance," Red explained.

"Oh. What's she here to study?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"Well I'm going to go talk to her," Aeris stood up and walked over to Kendra. Tifa and Yuffie followed.

                                    ****

"You have your orders now."

"Highly doubtful that we'll follow them."

"You better!"

"What will you do if we don't?" a third person asked.

The first speaker pushed a button on his desk and armed guards rushed into the room.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Let her go!" the other 2 speakers exclaimed.

"Only if you do as you are ordered will she not be hurt," The first said.

Reno and Rude glared at him then stormed from the room. 

"Don't worry Elena. We'll be back," Reno said as they slammed the door closed.

"What's the big idea?" Elena snapped at the man behind the desk.

He laughed softly. "This is just to make sure they do as told."

She continued to glare at him as she was taken from the room.

                                    ****

Sephiroth left the small village and headed for the nearest seaport. He adjusted his pack and newly found Masamune as he trudged through the snow. He had a feeling that trouble was about to strike.

                                    ****

  


	8. Chapter 8

(Author's Note: Hey…here's chapter 8…please if anyone has any suggestions or ideas I would be very happy to hear them…this story isn't turning out the way I want it too so any help would be appreciated…thanks…)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other character is…

****

****

**Chapter 8**

****

Avalanche sat around a table eating breakfast the next morning. They were laughing at some jokes that Cid was telling them while they ate. After a few minutes Kendra came down the stairs and sat down at a table to get her own breakfast.

"Hey Kendra! Come join us!" Yuffie called over to her.

After a small hesitation Kendra nodded and got up. She pulled a chair over and joined the group at the big table.

After breakfast was done they went outside to sit around the Flame and talk about what to do about Sephiroth again. 

Aeris suddenly gasped and put a hand to her forehead. She swayed and stumbled to her knees.

"Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed and was beside her in an instant. "What's wrong?" 

"The…the Planet cried," she said taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"It did?" Red asked walking closer to her.

She nodded. "Something's wrong. I can't tell where and neither can the planet," she told them.

"I don't like this. I think Sephiroth is behind it," Cloud said.

"But we don't know that for sure," Vincent pointed out.

"So that's true but who else could it be? He's tried to destroy this planet before why couldn't he try to again?" Cloud snapped back.

"That's a good point," Yuffie agreed.

"So it is," Vincent said not really convinced.

"We have to find him!" Barret exclaimed as Cloud helped Aeris up.

"But…the Planet just told me that it's not him," Aeris said. Everyone fell silent.

"…then who is it?" Tifa asked.

"We'll just have to figure that out," Cid said with a thoughtful look.

                                    ****

Reno and Rude snuck through the entrance and into the town of Cosmo Canyon.

"Gosh…why are we here again?" Reno asked.

"Well. One reason would be that he's holding Elena hostage. Another one would be we need the money really bad," Rude replied.

"Anyways…I don't really want to be out here! Why could he have set up a trap or something and have them come to us?" Reno whined.

"Shut up! There they are!" Rude hissed.

Sure enough. Avalanche was sitting around the Flame. They looked deep in thought as they talked quietly.

"I don't see her," Reno said his eyes narrowed to see better.

"I don't either. Maybe if you…wait! There she is! Over there!" Rude exclaimed pointing at their target.

"All right. We found her now let's get her and get out of here!" Reno said. Rude nodded and the silently made their way over to where she was sitting reading a book. They came up behind her and grabbed her. 

                                    ****

Kendra was grabbed from behind. A hand was clamped over her mouth. She bit it and screamed as the person let out a few choice words. She was thrown forward on to the ground.

Yells came from Avalanche as they got up and ran over.

"Reno?" Cloud asked.

"Strife," Reno sounded annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Red asked walking forward.

"That's none of your business," Rude said calmly.

"I think as the guardian of this place I do have a right to know as to why you are attacking Kendra," Red shot back.

"Orders," Reno answered simply.

"From who?" Barret asked.

"Don't know his name. All we know is that he's holding Elena hostage and giving us a good pay for doing this. Now she needs to come with us," Reno said turning to Kendra. He grabbed her arm and pulled. She snatched her arm away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Why does she have to go with you? Who would want to go anywhere with you?" Yuffie asked.

"We don't know. And don't really care. Now beat it! This doesn't concern you at all!" Reno snapped.

"She's not going with you," Aeris stated as she walked forward.

"You…you were dead…but now you're alive again? How can that be?" Rude asked. He and Reno looked confused. They hadn't known that she was alive again.

"It was a materia that Yuffie found that they used to revive me. But I'll say this again. Kendra isn't going with you," Aeris said calmly.

"How many times must we go through this? She doesn't have a choice and this doesn't concern you!" Reno growled.

"Get out of here!" Cloud snapped and stepped forward with his Ultima weapon held ready.

"Fine. But we'll be back," Reno warned darkly and walked away with Rude a step behind.

The group turned to Kendra who was still sitting on the ground when they were out of sight.

"Do you have any idea as to what they wanted?" Tifa asked.

Kendra shook her head. "No…"

Vincent was still watching after the 2 Turks to make sure they were gone. "Whatever this person wants you for must be important if he uses them to get you," he stated looking at her. _'…I've seen her before…she looks so familiar but…I can't place her face to a memory…'_

"I don't know what they want," she said softly.

"Don't worry we'll deal with them," Aeris said kneeling down next to her.

                                    ****

Sephiroth climbed up to the top of the observatory in Cosmo Canyon. Trouble was brewing. He watched the group called Avalanche from his place in the shadows. If the trouble reached them he would show himself. But why was he helping them? They had left him behind…they wouldn't listen or believe him if he told them the truth…

**_THEY WILL HELP…_**

_'I know that Planet but…' _ he shook his head. _'Why can I hear you?'_

The Planet gave a slight chuckle. **_BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO…_**

_'Very well…can you tell me more of what's going on?'_

**_NO…EVEN I AM NOT SURE AS TO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN…A DEMON IS CRYING FOR RELEASE…AERIS WILL BE IN DANGER NEXT…YOU MUST BE THERE TO HELP…_**

_'Fine…I'll watch from a close enough distance,' _Sephiroth replied then the presence was gone.

                                    ****                     


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's Note: Hey! Look! It's the weekend so that means…I can update! YAY! ^_^ Anyways…here's chapter 9…oh and note that maybe only one of my stories will be updated on weekends…I'm slowly at typing sometimes…enjoy!)

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Any other character is…

****

****

****

**Chapter 9**

****

After eating breakfast the next morning the group walked outside to decide what they should do. They found Kendra sitting by the Flame staring off into space. There was a closed book sitting in her lap. Red walked up to her.

"Kendra?" he asked.

She didn't seem to hear him. Tifa and Aeris walked over to her. Tifa waved her hand in front of Kendra's face. She flinched and shook her head. 

"Wha…?"

"Hey are you okay?" Tifa asked.

"…oh yeah…I was just thinking," Kendra replied still a little dazed.

"About what?" Aeris asked.

"Oh! It's nothing," Kendra shrugged.

"What's this book?" Red asked trying to see the title of the book. The others came over and made themselves comfortable on the ground around the Flame.

"It's just a book!" Kendra said hastily.

"A book on 'How to Kill a Demon.'" Yuffie read while looking over Kendra's shoulder. 

Everyone looked at her sharply.

"What?" she asked.

"Why would you need to read that book?" Red asked.

"I told you it's nothing! I was…on never mind!" Kendra stood up and put a hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kendra nodded and walked away. The group watched after her.

Kendra kept walking till she was out of sight of the group. She then leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. Things were starting to spin.

"…not again…" she muttered. She pushed off the wall and went up to the room she had been using. Once there she collapsed on top of the bed. The book fell to the floor and opened.

                                    ****

"She's strange," Cloud said after Kendra had gone out of sight.

"Something's bothering her," Aeris stated still looking in the direction she had gone.

"Do you think she might have something to do with this new threat to the planet?" Barret mused.

"I'm not sure…" Aeris looked thoughtful. "I've sensed something about her but I can't put my finger on what it is."

Vincent was still watching the direction Kendra had gone. Inside of him Chaos was in a rage. But when Kendra had been there…the demon had been silent. He shook his head.

"What's the matter Vincent?" Cid asked.

"Nothing…just thinking…" Vincent replied.

"Riiight…"

Vincent looked at Red. They watched each other for a second. Then Red nodded. 

"You think she might have something to do with the way Chaos has been behaving?" Red stated but not in question. More as a fact.

Vincent nodded.

"Interesting…" Red fell silent while thinking.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yuffie asked breaking the silence finally.

"Any ideas?" Cloud asked.

"I know! Why don't we go to Gold Saucer?" Tifa asked.

"Sure! Let's ask Kendra to go with us…but don't bring up anything about the book!" Aeris agreed with Tifa.

"Sounds like a good idea," Cid said. "I'll get the Highwind ready."

"I'll get Kendra!" Aeris said and ran towards the inn. She raced up the stairs as the rest of the group followed Cid.

She knocked on the door to Kendra's room but didn't get an answer. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Kendra was lying on top of the bed. The book was open and on the floor.

Aeris pushed the door all the way open and walked into the room towards the bed. She stopped and picked the book up and looked at the pages it was open on.

"'…to destroy an inner demon…you must have the 3 gem stones…the crystal/stone case…the magic incantation…'" Aeris read a few lines then looked at Kendra. "Chaos has been acting up from the sound of it and you're reading a book like this…" Aeris set it down and leaned over her. She shook her shoulder gently. "Kendra? Hey Kendra?"

Kendra gave a soft groan and opened her eyes. She found Aeris looking down at her. She quickly sat up and found the book. She all but slammed it closed.

"Did you need something Aeris?" she asked coldly.

"We were wondering if you would like to go to the Gold Saucer with us?" Aeris asked.

"Oh umm…I guess so…sure. Why not?" Kendra stood and placed the book in the nightstand drawer.

"Great! Let's go!" Aeris smiled and pulled her from the room.

They went to the Highwind and Cid got the ship under way.

It only took a few minutes for them to get there. They showed their passed and entered the room with all the chutes in it. 

"So where do we go first?" Cloud asked looking at everyone.

"Battle arena!" Cid and Barret agreed.

"No! Wonder Square!" Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris agreed.

"The chocobo races!" Kendra said.

"…" Vincent and Red said.

"Okay…let's see…2 for battle arena…3 for Wonder Square…1 for the chocobo races…2 I don't cares…and I pick…FOOD STAND!"

Everyone fell over in shock.

"You can't possibly be hungry now," Tifa said getting back up.

Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…I am…"

"Oh fine. Let's just go to Wonder Square first!" Aeris said.

After some whining from Cid and Barret they got to go to Wonder Square. They had been there for an hour or more when a scream was heard.

All attention was place upon the person who had screamed.

"Kendra?" Aeris asked walking closer to where she was on her hands and knees.

Kendra gasped for a breath. "…I have to get…out of here…"

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked. He and the rest of the group had gathered around her.

"I can't…stay here…" she stated in a shaky voice that had a low growl to it. The growl was so soft though that only Red and Vincent were able to pick it up.

"Let's go to the battle arena now…" Cid said slowly.

Aeris helped Kendra up after a minute and they went to the Battle Arena.

                                    ****

They didn't have any problems the rest of the day…until they got to the chocobo races. They were placing their bets on the 3rd race when a man walked up to them and grabbed Aeris' and Kendra's arm.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Cloud demanded putting a hand on the man's shoulder from behind.

The man cleared his throat but didn't release their arms. "These 2 need to have a little talk with me. So if you'll excuse us…"

"I think not," Cloud said.

Aeris and Kendra pulled free of the man's grip all the while giving him a death glare.

"The Turks didn't do their job so I'm doing it myself. Now…"

"You're the man who told Reno and Rude to kidnapped Kendra…why?" Vincent asked.

"For reasons that are my own. I'll need the ancient as well so we'll just be going…" the man trailed off as he grabbed them by their arms again.

He pulled them a good distance away and let go of Aeris. He then threw something at the rest of the group that was heading towards them. He grabbed Aeris' arm again and hurried towards the exit pulling the 2 struggling women behind him.

He reached the entrance to the Gold Saucer but then was stopped by a figure in the shadows.

"Release them," he stated in a deadly voice.

"And just who are you?" the man asked. 

The man in the shadows barely moved. The other man threw Aeris and Kendra to the floor and threw the same thing at the man in the shadows as he had the group.

The man from the shadows easily dodged the item. And in a flash of silver had thrown the other man a good distance away. The man sat up and pressed a hand over a thin cut like wound. 

He smirked and shook his head…then was gone. The other man just stayed where he was in the shadows.

After only a few seconds the rest of the group was there. Cid helped Kendra up while Cloud pulled Aeris to her feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"This man here beat the one who was going to take us," Aeris replied nodding towards the man in the shadows.

"And who are you?" Barret asked. After a bit of a hesitation the man in the shadows stepped into the light where everyone could see him.

He wore all black boots, pants, gloves, and trench coat. Two leather straps crossed over his otherwise bare chest. A long thin blade was sheathed at his side. Waves of silver flowed down his back and peaked out to settle in front of glowing bright blue/green eyes.

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie gasped.

He gave a slight nod in answer.

                                    ****


End file.
